


Humanity's Strongest Soldier and the Saint Sky's Fool

by WynWyn08



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up 10th Gen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, I will re-watch SNK as I write this, M/M, No Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynWyn08/pseuds/WynWyn08
Summary: It is time for humanity to fight back and reclaim what once was lost to them.A soldier and a saint will see to it that their hopes and dreams for the future of mankind will come to fruition.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. A promise I intend to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this at my computer and thought what's the harm in posting this? 
> 
> So, here you go.
> 
> Though, I may need to re-watch SNK to freshen up my memory hehehehe....

_I promised._

_I_ _promised._

**I** _p_ r **om** _i sed_.

**_I FUCKING PROMISED!_ **

_I promised that I will always be by his side as we try to discover the origins of these monsters and find out how to get rid of them._

_To try_ _and_ _save mankind..._

_To finally live without fear..._

_N_ **O**.

_These_ _fucking cowards won't stop me from fulfilling my promise to him and from rightfully enacting my duty that I have trained and sworn for since the day I was old enough to enlist._

_For five agonising years, they had ordered, chained and belittled my_ _family to their pathetic hearts' content._

But **_no_** more.

n **O** _M_ o R **e**!

**THIS CONTAINMENT ENDS** _**NOW!** _

"As of today, I, Tsunayoshi Vongola, Commander of the newly named Vongola Corps and the Varia Squad, hereby severe all ties we have to the throne, the nobles and the Military Police Brigade. And all promises made by previous Commanders of my force are now all null and void. We are now an independent faction that will only serve no one but will always lend a hand to those who are in need and to those will ensure the survival of mankind; this I say to you."


	2. The Fall of Shiganshina (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace really won't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only good thing this quarantine did to me is that I had all the time to continue all of my stories. Hahahaha. But really, this quarantine is slowly making me bonkers.

A young brunette sat behind a black ornate desk, pinkish plump limps turned down in a frown. His golden sunset orange eyes scanned different books, notebooks and journals that was scattered on his desk; right hand furiously taking notes of every smidgen of information that could someday be useful to his goals.

A shudder suddenly went through his body making him gasp in surprise. Gazing at the scratched and ruined words he was trying to write, the brunette took out a two inch rubber material under his desk to erase the ruined pencil markings on his papers. His brows scrunched in distaste when his gaze fell on the word ' ** _Titans_** '.

_Titans_.

Grotesque humanoid-like giants with the sole purpose of gorging on human flesh.

The bane of humanity's existence.

As far as everyone knows, the Titans suddenly appeared a century and a half years ago; reducing the whole world's population to an almost fear inducing 5% in only one week.

It was mind boggling how these monsters appeared in all parts of the world and immediately had decimated humanity's population of 8 billion— if his predecessors' history books and journals were to be believed— to a mere staggering of 400,000,000 people who lived behind 50 meter high walls to ensure their safety against these giant monsters.

It was lost in time on who had ordered and who and how they had built the walls, especially with the threat of being eaten by the Titans at such a high percentage of risk it was a guaranteed suicide. And with the construction of the walls, humanity slowly flourished, repopulating and trying to build their own utopia in the closed off world inside the walls they called their home.

Despite the protection of the walls, humans were still beings of curiosity; with the dream of creating a force that will hopefully retake some of the lands humanity had lost to the monsters. And with these ideas planted, the three branches of the military was made; The Military Police Brigade who protects the monarchy and the noblemen and women in the innermost Wall of Sina, The Garrison Regiment who guards and maintains the walls, and, lastly, The Survey Corps who traveled to Titan territories in hopes pf finding more about their enemies and to finally reclaim their lost lands.

And despite a century and a half of learning and discovering about the Titans, humanity still hasn't won the war against them.

Shaking his head to dislodge those thoughts, the brunette heaved sighed as he continued back to his task of cataloguing his predecessors' history books and journals.

Without meaning to, his gaze traveled away from his notes to land themselves on the only window in his office, opposite to the door on his right. As he continued to stare at the bright early morning blue sky, he couldn't help but remember the shudder he felt earlier. The foreboding feeling never left him and continued to distract him of his work. 

He heard the harsh and heavy footfalls first before his door was harshly thrown open. He turned to the door and was greeted by the panting figure of his second-in-command. "Hayato?", he questioned the silver haired soldier which had the other straightening himself and hastily walked in front of him.

"Tenth!", Hayato greeted before snapping a salute to him which he disregarded with a flick of his hand. "What has you rushing in here panting and red-faced?", he questioned, eyes intent on the other, serious and solemn as he had known his second-in-command since they were teenagers and the silverette was a stickler to the rules and regulations to the T; so him rushing to his office disheveled and shaking— opposite to his natural calm and composed being— was as serious as Titans invading their home.

As the silverette lowered his salute, he handed him a stack of reports. "I had received a message five minutes ago from one of the Garrison soldiers stationed at the northwest observatory tower that Titans had breached and invaded the outlier wall of Shiganshina District of the Southern most part of Wall Maria.", the silverette rushed out and the abrupt spewing of information had his mind halt for a few seconds.

"What?!", he shouted that caused the other to flinch back in surprise, slamming his hands on his desk, his abrupt standing and actions caused some of the towering papers on his desk to scatter down on the floor. "How long ago the breach has happened?", he harshly questioned as he took the stack of reports he had been given and started skimming them; he clenched his fists when he saw that the papers were stained with blotches of red; his men were injured.

"I asked the Garrison soldier and told me that the breach happened about four to five hours ago.", Hayato muttered as he gazed at his Commander in apprehension of his anger. "Five hours ago?!", the brunette shouted as he slammed back the reports on the desk, blazing golden orange eyes burning that pinned him to his spot "Messages like these should had been delivered to us in a minimum of one hour! Why the hell did it take four hours?!", he screamed as he rounded the desk to stand in front of his second-in-command; despite being the second smallest in his squad, he still oozed the aura of authority, respect and danger.

When the question registered in the silverette's mind, it made him narrow his eyes and growl in anger. "The Military Police had barricaded their entrance to Sina. It took the Garrison two hours to convince the MPs to let them in.", he growled out as he followed his Commander out of his office, not forgetting in snatching his Commander's cloak out of the chair behind his desk. "Fucking useless shits.", he heard his Commander hiss in contempt, not really against his Commander's wordings towards the so called ' _Elites_ ' of the military.

Tch.

"Are the soldiers who gave you the report were the ones at the front lines?", he asked, the clicking of his boots echoing in the empty hallways of their headquarters. "Yes.", Hayato curtly answered before continuing: "They told me that they were supposed to travel directly here but the interferance of the Military Police at the gates of Sina caused them to detour around and travel to Dina's northwest observatory tower to really their messages." Clenching his teeth, Tsunayoshi hastened his pace even more; his mind conjuring the horror show Shiganshina had faced.

As they marched down the winding hallways, the brunette turned back his gaze towards the silverette. "Did the Garrison said anything else?", he asked as they sped up their steps when the door to their castle was within their line of sight. "They had informed me that the Titan who broke the wall of Shiganshina was at least 60-70 meters tall, as some relayed the Titan can peek just above the wall.", Hayato started as he squinted from the sudden assault of bright light to his eyes as they were finally outside the castle; mind whirling back to the onslaught of information the report indicated. "They also reported that another Titan, that they deduced to have been covered in some type of armour as cannons proved to be useless against it, broke the north gate of Shiganshina and the inner part of Maria.", he added as he followed his Commander to where their stables were located at, wincing as a stream of curses escaped his Commander's mouth.

The brunette noticed a figure lying under a tree a feet or two away from where he was. "Kyoya!", he called out to the sleeping soldier and gestured for him to follow him when the mentioned man looked at him. He redirected his gaze back to his task of getting to the stables when he saw Kyoya rising from his sprawled out position on the grass.

"Chrome.", he greeted the indigo haired female who was feeding their horses. "G-Good morning, Boss, Red.", she quietly greeted the approaching duo. "We need our horses in order fo us to use to go to the castle of the king.", he said to the only female soldier in his command in front of him. "Oh. O-Of c-course, Boss! I will just get your saddles a-and reins.", she was about to head inside the stables when she saw the tall black haired man just a few steps away from them. "W-Will Purple also c-come with Boss and Red?", she stuttered out as she gazed at her Commander; nodding and hurrying inside the stable when she saw an affirmative answer from her Commander.

"Yo, Tsuna, Hayato, Kyoya!", a cheerful voice greeted them and all of them turned towards where the voice came from. A tall and tanned male stalked towards them, his huge smile making his eyes crinkle. "Takeshi. Good, you're here.", was what the brunette only said, noticing the confused face of the newcomer aimed at him. 

A rustle of chains behind them indicated that Chrome had returned with their reins and saddles. "Please prepare our horses, Hayato.", the brunette ordered with the silverette snapping a hurried 'Yes, sir!'. Turning to the other three, making sure that Hayato was still within hearing range.

"Kyoya, you will come with me and Hayato to the king's castle. We will be having an impromptu meeting with his Highness.", he said as he let his gaze fall towards the silent black haired man to his left; nodding when he saw the other would follow his command. Turning back to his two other squad-mates as he gave the two of them a once-over. "I need you two to take Mukuro and Ryohei to check on the conditions of both Wall Maria and Wall Rose. Split yourselves in pairs, and whoever decided to go to Maria I want you to exercise the highest level of caution. Understand?", he asked and he was happy to receive four affirmative answers. "Wait. Why are we even checking Maria and Rose?", Takeshi questioned, a hand scratching the back of his head. 

**"Wall Maria was breached."**

He was met with silence, as the three soldiers were brought into a shocked stupor at the answer the brunette had given them. "Fuck. F-For real?", Takeshi question as his eyes widened in horror. "Of course it's real, you moronic Titan fodder!", Hayato snapped, apparently finished with his tasks now that he was back to being at the brunette's right side. "You think the Tenth will joke about something as serious as Titans invading our home, you fish-loving asshole?!", Hayato added before clicking his mouth shut when he was met by the admonished glare of his Commander. The brunette heaved a sigh, not getting unnoticed by the others how heavy and strained it sounded. "You know that me joking about these things is as high as Titans not eating humans, Takeshi.", the brunette muttered as he pursed his lips. The mentioned individual cringed at his Commander's gruesome statement before lowering his head in shame before apologizing for his unfiltered response earlier, the brunette waving the apology away.

"I want you to also inform Lambo to stay here and be vigilant just in case other soldiers may come here to deliver messages for us.", the brunette added to Takeshi and Chrome; dismissing them when they gave him salutes. As the two dismissed soldiers slowly disappeared from their sights, the brunette gestured to the other two to mount their horses.

"We need to arrive at the castle in less than an hour, if we can.", the Commander ordered to his two squad-mates, Hayato widening his eyes. "B-But, Tenth! The castle is four hours away on a leisure ride and it will still take two hours to arrive even on a fast horse!", Hayato protested before he stilled his body at the glowing eyes of his superior.

"Then we just have to push our dear horses to get there in an hour.", the brunette muttered before sharply snapping his reins and leading his galloping horse towards the exit of their castle. 

"We don't have the time to leisurely travel, Hayato. Wall Maria had just been breached, just imagine all the casualties this has caused us. We are the last humans residing in this world; we don't need to lessen our population until it reaches to 0.", he growled before harshly snapping his reins, the horse running faster and faster as he tried and failed to contain the growing fear, anger and sorrow in his heart.

_And he knows he was just returning this early morning when the breach had happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought gardening would ease my mind and body? Planting and gardening is kinda therapeutic, you know? I had already grown some onions, garlic, chillies, and tomatoes in my backyard! I didn't know I had a green thumb hehehehe. I'll continue this new hobby of mine.
> 
> You should also try other hobbies you don't have any experience, it might just help you tide with this quarantine and pandemic.
> 
> I hope all of my readers are all healthy, safe and exercising proper hygiene!


	3. The Fall of Shiganshina (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunayoshi finally had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E L L O. So how are ya'll doing? I hope you're all healthy and happy. I know it's been such a shitty year but don't worry, we'll all get through this. We're strong!
> 
> And I know it's been so long since I updated but don't worry, I made this chapter longer to at least compensate. 
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter!!!!!

As the brunette ordered his horse to go faster, he can still hear the words of the people they passed.

"Is that—?"

  
"The Vongola?"

  
"What's going on?"

  
"Why are they leaving?"

  
"There's only three of them. Aren't there seven?"

  
"Fucking Vongola. They're so much worse than those money greedy Survey Corps."

  
"I don't know why the monarch still kept those useless waste of space."

  
"The King is such a gracious person to still keep them even though they're of no use."

"They don't even do anything important like the prestigious Military Police."

  
"They should just disband."

  
The brunette blocked the words out but he knew those were affecting his companions; he threw a glare to his left where Kyoya was beside him, and he threw a scowl and a shake of his head when he saw the tightly gritted teeth of the silverette.

  
"Where do you think they are going? I hope they aren't leaving us for the scums at Maria."

  
"They're all just leftovers. Let the those monsters cleanse our walls out of filth."

"Yeah. At least we won't have to compensate for food and money for those animals if they're all Titan chow now ha ha ha ha!"

  
As they left their town, the brunette took a sharp left turn and glared back at the people behind him. "Oh, if I could, it's you who I would feed to the fucking Titans. I would even laugh at your screams of fear and pain.", he growled, the silverette at his right squawking in surprise. "Tenth!", Hayato squeaked as he turned incredulous blown eyes towards his murderous Commander while Kyoya huffed out a laugh making the second-in-command turn to the black haired man. "Are you really agreeing to the Commander's want of manslaughter?!", Hayato screeched, growling when Kyoya threw him a glare and scoffed at him. "Those herbivores would be of much more use to the humanity as Titan food.", was what the only thing Kyoya said before snapping the reins and dashing after their Commander far infront of them. Hayato sighed and shook his head before following after them lest he get left behind which was unacceptable as the second-in-Command.

As they took one last turn to the left, they finally let their horses slow down to a walk as they neared the towering gates of the monarchy's castle. As they approached the entrance of the castle, they were halted by a pair of Military Police soldiers. "Halt!", a black haired soldier ordered as he and his partner stepped infront of their horses' path; dominant hands resting on their guns.

  
Tch.

  
Like that would intimidate them.

  
_Ha._

  
They wouldn't even know it if he decided to kill them.

  
"State your business, soldiers!", the soldier next to the dark haired one ordered as he tried and failed to look as threatening as possible with his beady eyes and face marred with a beard that was an ugly and unnatural shade of blonde. "The fucking nerve you got for ordering Vongola's Commander, bastard!", Hayato shouted as he attempted to jump down on his horse. 

"I don't care! You're trespassing the monarchy's lands! So state your business!", the unnatural blond shouted back as he and his partner started to take their guns from their backs. "You idiotic fuckers!", Hayato growled as he snatched his own gun on his right belt holster.

The brunette gritted his teeth as he held his right hand up. "Soldiers.", he ordered, a bit appeased when all three froze their hands from their paths towards their guns; seeing from the corner of his eye as Kyoya sheathed a glistening knife to his thigh. "If you were educated enough by Commander Dok, then you would know that the Vongola has unlimited access to the monarch's time and attention.", the brunette snidely informed the two red-faced Military Police soldiers, eyeing their shaking forms with a glare.

"What is going on here?!", a voice shouted and the brunette turned to where the sound came from and saw another Military Police soldier stomping towards them. He eyed the approaching soldier, noting the different colored neck piece, indicating that this soldier was a squad leader. Tsunayoshi gazed down at the newly arrived soldier. "I am here to have an audience with the King and his court.", Tsunayoshi stated, eyes glinting in warning as the Military Police soldiers gazed up at them.

"And why should I let you in, Vongola?", the squad leader sneered, face trying to scrunch in an intimidating expression and spectacularly failing. "You know the name of our group. Surely you are not that of a bumbling idiot to forget one of the special clauses Vongola has, hmm?", the sarcasm and derision was very hard not to miss. The soldiers down below spluttered in indignation and rage, faces turning an ugly splotchy red.

"Vongola!", a new voice shouted and Hayato couldn't help but curse the incompetent MPs they were being surrounded by. He turned his emerald eyes away from his Commander and scowled when the distasteful face of Nile Dok came into his line of sight. "Commander Dok.", his Commander greeted with as much as casual politeness he can muster up; which was none. "What are your lot doing here at the lands of the King?!", he demanded, eyes narrowed on his Commander. Hayato couldn't help the spark of irritation that flowed through him at the disrespectful tone Dok had spoken with. "How dare you speak that way to the Commander, you insolent trash—!", Hayato clamped his lips when his Commander raised a hand towards him. "Do not waste your breath, Hayato.", Tsunayoshi ordered, burning amber eyes not leaving the clustered MPs beneath him. "Yes, Commander.", he muttered a little petulantly. He chanced a glance next to him and hid a wince when he saw the slowly darkening countenance of Kyoya.

_These mongrels better let them in before Kyoya decided to instigate a rampage and decimate their whole sector._

"Commander Dok.", the world stilled to a screeching halt as Tsunayoshi uttered those words; voice not much above a whisper but full of threat and power behind his voice. "Vongola.", Commander Dok said, false bravado in the face of one of the most dangerous soldiers in their army. "I will not repeat myself; let me and my men enter.", Hayato tensed, instantly recognising the rising temper behind the calm and composed words uttered by his Commander.

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Just let us the fuck in or all of us will only be mangled specks on the streets if you keep irritating Commander Tsunayoshi!

Nile Dok narrowed his eyes at the trio in front of him, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He clicked his tongue before instructing his own men to step aside, eyes never leaving the intimidating stance of the other Commander. 

Tsunayoshi smirked in satisfaction before snapping the reins still clutched in his hands. As he went pass the fuming Military Police soldiers he gave them a few words: "Thank you for your understanding, Commander." Nile Dok growled under his breath, eyes glaring daggers at their back, hoping his gaze would set them ablaze along with all of his troublesome men.

As they finally stepped foot inside the castle, Tsunayoshi didn't waste any moment in storming up to where the chambers of the king and his court of councilmen were located, not the least bit concerned about his unattended mares; they were a smart bunch of animals. Kyoya and Hayato hurried after their Commander as his black cape fluttered and billowed behind him in his haste, making him more imposing and intimidating than ever; his dark countenance not helping his image. The insignia of the Vongola proudly glinting at the back of the cape.

Without preamble, Tsunayoshi kicked down the huge double doors of the chambers causing those inside to scream and jump in surprise. "Who dares disrupt my important meeting?!", the king boomed in his seat in the middle of the room, up in the large dias that took up half of the space of the chamber room. "I dare.", Tsunayoshi said as he strolled inside, his two companions loyally situated on each of his sides. The noblemen and women simultaneously gasped in fear as they finally registered who appeared before them.

_**The Demon Soldier himself, Tsunayoshi Vongola; Commander of the Vongola Royal Squad and the Varia Elite Squad.** _

The whole occupants of the room was stunned in a stupor as they gazed at the uninvited guests in front of them. Most of the noblemen and women cowered down in their seats as they knew the infamous reputation the brunette holds. It was rare for any Vongola or Varia soldiers to be seen out and about that was not required for their missions, so imagine their trepidation and fear to see the Commander of the two most dangerous squads demand he has an impromptu audience with them.

It wouldn't end well.

  
For the nobles, that is.

  
"Vongola!", the King shouted as he stood up from his throne, eyes locking on the stone faced Commander in front of him. "Your Highness.", Tsunayoshi intoned, form still as a statue. "What is the meaning of this disruption?", the King asked, causing the two soldiers beside Tsunayoshi to frown. "It is my utmost displeasure to have interrupted your important meeting, Your Highness.", the way they were said made the others think that his feelings were the opposite of his words. "Why have you wanted our audience, Vongola?", the King's advisor— who was standing beside the throne— spoke up.

Tsunayoshi regarded the gathered people in the chambers with his sunset orange eyes; meeting each and every pair of eyes that he can lure into. As he turned back to King, he straightened up and prepared for the inevitable fall down.

"I am here to ask, Your Highness, about your plans concerning about the breach of Wall Maria earlier this afternoon.", Tsunayoshi let the words sink in their minds, highly aware the tenseness and wound up stance of his companions. He gave a slight shake to order them not make any hasty actions, especially not infront of so many witnesses.

"And?", Tsunayoshi's brows scrunched up in confusion at the word that left the King's lips. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness?", Tsunayoshi asked as he shook off the surprises he was feeling a few seconds ago to pay attention at the seated man above him. The King have a gusty sigh, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is that all you want to say, Commander", Hayato caught the sudden twitch of his Commander's mouth. "'Is that all?' Is that all you have to say about the pressing issue of the breach in one of our walls?", he questioned, hands clenching at his sides as he tries to temper down the rising rage bubbling up inside of him.

"We have far more important issues to discuss than some lowly scums being rightfully gobbled up by some Titans.", everyone inside tensed when the warm chamber suddenly became bitingly cold desire the sun's bright rays entering the room via the large windows behind the King's throne. "So you're saying that the lives of basically a third of our population is not important?!", the bubbling rage inside him finally erupted as he glared daggers at the fear blown eyes of the King.

"You have more important things than to give aid to our slaughtered kin?", he seethed as he strode just a feet away from the dias where the King was situated. "The lives of thousands upon thousands of people are of no concern to you?", he added as his eyes never left the man who ruled their kind. "Oh, please, they're all just some poor barbaric humans. It's better for all for them to just perish; less mouth to feed.", a noble woman spoke up from his right. His eyes snapped to the woman who spoke, mouth slowly turning into a ferocious snarl. The woman squeaked in fear as the gaze landed on her.

"Those who you all call as some 'poor, barbaric humans' are the reason you still have food to feed your cowardly beings, cloths to dress you in the most gaudy and eye searing colours and patterns you think looks good on you but it does not, and it's because of them that you still have money to spend on your useless vices.", Tsunayoshi snarled loud and clear, sharp incisors glinting in the afternoon sun, giving him a rather feral look as his eyes contorted to slits in his anger. "Commander...", Hayato murmured into the silent chamber, he was in awe and fear as this was the first time he had truly seen his beloved Commander lose his cool and calm persona. Kyoya was openly smirking beside the silveret, his while being buzzing in happiness at how the carnivore finally lashed out at the carnivore-pretenders.

"You think you're all so high and mighty just because you live in some grand home and sitting in a plush chair, well, think again, fools." after years of swallowing all the words he has concerning the nobles, Tsunayoshi suddenly couldn't stop the onslaught of words tumbling out of his mouth.

To be honest, he didn't even want to stop.

These bastards deserves a rimming for their selfishness and cowardice.

"It is not you who worked tirelessly day in and day out to produce meat and vegetables for you to eat. It is not you who had battered and bruised hands just to make clothes to warm you in the unforgiving hands of winter. It is not you who constantly lived in fear knowing that your home is basically a fucking bait for monsters.", the oppressing silence continued, even the King still looked as shock as everyone, as Tsunayoshi heaved harsh breathes, his body trembling at the swirling emotions inside of him.

"You have no right to disregard those people like they are some kind of pests that you need to get rid of. They are humans like all of us; who has families, has dreams, has feelings!", he shouted as gazed at all the nobles present, daring them all to turn away from his accusing gaze. "You say they deserve to be mangled by titans? Well, I say, it's the likes of you who are the most deserving to be eaten by those monstrous giants!", the King banged his hand on the handrest of his throne. "Commander Vongola!", the King boomed out but Tsunayoshi stood his ground; his very presence screaming hostility. Hayato and Kyoya tensed and readied themselves for a confrontation when the King's face turned a displeasing purple colour.

"How dare you speak such ill words to those who gave you everything?!", the King's angry voice rang aloud. "I dare! You fuckers didn't give me shit! All I have and own came from my family and from my own blood, sweat, and tears!", Hayato's been so glad to have armed himself to the teeth. He may be one of the best but they were still only three people in here surrounded by hostility.

"I am your King! Know your station, Vongola!"

"Fuck you!"

The gasps that everyone let out was so loud it rang inside the chambers. The nobles wearily glanced back and forth between the glowering King and the seething Vongola. The negative auras surrounding them made the room as if it was devoid of air; breathing was so hard and the goosebumps they kept having wouldn't stop.

"Vongola and Varia are an independent faction; since from it's founding era up until now. Despite the 7th's decision to aid and protect the throne, it does not mean we are under your jurisdiction. Our squad may have protected you but we are certainly not your servants who you can just order around to do your very bidding."

"You insolent—!"

  
"As of today, I, Tsunayoshi Vongola, Commander of the newly named Vongola Corps and the Varia Squad, hereby severe all ties we have to the throne, the noblemen and women and to the Military Police Brigade. And all promises made by previous Commanders of my force are now all null and void. We are now a full fledge independent squad that will only serve no one but will still lend a hand to those who will ensure the survival of mankind; this I say to you."

The cacophony cries of the nobility was music to his ears.

_If he were here, Levi would have been so so proud of him for bringing hell upon these filthy bastards._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. What do you think of the new chapter? Leave a comment of your thoughts.
> 
> Anyway, I've started re-watching SNK since about a half month ago, I think? But with the shut down of kissanime, I had to look for other anime sites that I can watch on. It's all good tho! I found another sire I can watch SNK on. I might download all of the episodes just incase the others gets shuts down by Japan. And I know some of you might say just read the manga since it's more detailed and has more information but my small attention span wouldn't be able to handle the long and tedious reading of the manga.
> 
> I MIGHT read them in batches though, no promises.


	4. STORY COMMISSIONS

Hello.

I would like to tell everyone that I am now taking story commissions in exchange for art materials needed for my classes.

My parents doesn't have jobs since the pandemic started and as a family of 6 we are only living on 1,000 PHP ($20) a week that a family friend of ours provides for us. So, as a way to lessen the burden of having to ask money for art supplies, I turned to doing story commissions in exchange for some materials.

I WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY MONETARY PAYMENTS.

And I hope you would also shoulder the shipping fee since I wouldn't be able to fish anything out to pay for it.

Here are the types of materials I need for my classes:

*Dry Mediums (Graphite pencils, charcoal, crayons, colored pencils, pens, markers, etc.)

*Wet Mediums (watercolor, acrylic paint, oil paint, gouache paint, etc.)

*Papers/sketch book in different sizes (for dry and wet mediums) (4AO, 2AO, AO, A1, A2, A3, A4 A5, A6, A7, A8, A9, A10) (loose or binded)

More info:

*I am a third year college student taking the course of Industrial Design (online class started on September 7)

*I live in the Philippines

*I will be using a third party address and name

*I accept donations just DM me on twitter

*Here are my subjects that requires art materials:

-Industrial Design

-Packaging Design

-Indigenous Creative Materials

-Visual Rendering (Polychromatic)

-Construction Estimate

-Basic Industrial Practices

Here are the "exchange rates" for my story commissions:

*1-5 chapters - 1 Dry & 1 Wet medium & 2 Paper/Sketchbook for Dry and wet mediums

*6-10 chapters - 2 Dry & 2 Wet medium & 3 Paper/Sketchbook for dry and wet mediums

Below is a list of fandoms I am mostly familiar with:

ANIME:

*Katekyo Hitman Reborn

*Shingeki No Kyojin

*Haikyuu

*Kuroko No Basuke

*Prince of Tennis

*Tokyo Ghoul

*Uta no Prince-sama

*Yu-Gi-Oh GX

*Hunter X Hunter

*Detective Conan

*Inuyasha

*Assassination Classroom

*Yuri On Ice

*Mobile Suite Gundam 00

*High School Star Musical

*Macross Delta

*Code Geass

*Card Captor Sakura

*Pandora Hearts

*Shugo Chara

*Naruto

*Gakuen Alice

*Boku no Hero Academia

*Fullmetal Alchemist

Movies: (Limited Knowledge)

*Marvel Cinematic Universe

*Harry Potter

*Twilight

K-pop:

*Monsta X

*NCT

*EXO

DM me on twitter @Wyn_Wyn_ if you want to place a commission or if you have questions or anything. Follow me on twitter for updates.I'll be opening 5 slots for this week!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.
> 
> Don't forget to hit the kudos button and comment down what are your thoughts.


End file.
